SSX Vs Final Fantasy X
by Trey716
Summary: Two of your favorite games meet!
1. The Tokyo Megaplx Horror

Ch 1: The Tokyo Megaplex Horror!

Mac and Griff were racing away in Tokyo, Japan at the Tokyo Megaplex. The Tokyo Megaplex was a huge indoor snowboarding arena for SSX racers. Elise was talking to Kaori about boys, Zoë and Eddie was fighting and Moby was playing his Gameboy. Mac was in the lead of the race when Griff threw a snowball at him and caused him to fall and roll in the snow. "Hey! That's not right!" Mac shouted. "Sorry man I wanna win!" Griff laughed. Griff accidentally pushed a button that caused to open the dome. That's when he saw something, something huge and all black. Griff screamed like a little girl and ran off. Mac look puzzled until he looked up and he ran as well. Kaori looked up shouted something in Japanese and ran. Elise and Zoë looked at each other. Elise pointed up to the thing and asked "What is that?" "Oh yeah, now I remember. Zoë said. "Remember what?!" Elise asked. "That huge thing, his name is Sin. It comes around and can teleport any one from this world to a different world. "Wow, should we be scared?" Elise asked.

"Yes yer bloody idiots! That thing can destroy you!" Moby said in his British accent.

"Uh, no one was talking to you 'yer bloody idiot'!" Elise replied. Everyone else just ran except for Elise and Moby who was still yelling at each other. "COME ON YOU GUYS!" Everyone else screamed. But it was too late. A couple of zaps and they were gone. Everyone just stood there, motionless. Not knowing what to say or do. But have Elise and Moby survived? Are they alive or dead?


	2. Dead Or Alive?

Ch.2: Dead or Alive?

Elise and Moby did make it, but they don't remember a thing. "Where am I" was the first thing out of their mouths. The place looked like a bomb destroyed the place. There were rocks everywhere, destroyed buildings, and small fires everywhere they look. To the left of them they saw another small fire, a blue sword, and a blue ball. "Cool a sword." Moby said as he picked up the sword and started making sword noises. Elise let out a big sigh and turned around then saw a boy. He had spiked brown hair had on some sort of jersey from some sort of sport. "Hey," he shouted "Leave that sword alone, that's mine!" he snatched it away from Moby. "It's a cool sword mate." Moby said. "Oh this old thing, thanks hey what's your name?" The boy asked. "The names Moby mate and you are?" Moby asked. "Tudis, and who's the girl?" Tudis asked. "Oh her name is Elise." Moby told him. They walked over to Elise but she just stood there just staring at Tudis. She was in love with him. Tudis waved at her, but she didn't do anything. "Hello?" he said. "I think she's in the state of shock." Moby said as he picked up Tudis' sword again. "How did you get here?" Tudis asked. "Some giant monster like creature came and teleported us here and well here we are." Moby explained. "Oh… that's Sin. I hate him. He just goes and destroys everything in site. I wish there were some way to destroy him… or her, or it! What ever it is, I hate it! I just wanna shove this sword in his heart take it out and eat it in front of his face and tell him it taste good. I wanna chop his…" "Ok, ok I get it!" Moby stopped him from going on any further. But do you know how it took us here?"

"No I sure don't." Tudis told him. Meanwhile Elise was still staring at Tudis romantically. Moby walked up to her and waved his hand in front of her face. He clapped his hand in front of her face as well, still no reaction. Then he slapped her face, that's when Elise reacted and punched him right in the face. He flew back 20 feet and his back hit the wall. "Oops sorry Moby!" Elise shouted. "Hey," Tudis said. "You're talking!" Elise's face turned red "Uh, yes I am!" "Hey Tudis!" a girl said running up to him. She had on a blue and white dress and she had two different eye colors. She got up to Tudis and gave him a kiss. Elise went crazy in her mind. _Who is that girl?_ She thought. _Who ever she is, Tudis is mine!_ "Elise this is Yuna." Tudis introduced her to Elise. "Hello Elise." Yuna greeted. "How are you?" Elise said trying to calm down. "Fine, and you?" Yuna asked. "Just dandy!" Elise replied still trying to relax. "You ok?" Tudis asked. The voice of Tudis relaxed Elise "I'm fine." She said. "Where's Moby?" Tudis asked. "Over here mate!" Moby yelled. Tudis went to get Moby while Yuna started talking to Elise. "I saw the way you look at Tudis, and I want to tell you he is mine!" Yuna said. "What ever girl," Elise laughed. "He likes me more than you Yuna! If you seen the way he looked at me you will know he wants me more than you!" "The hell he does Tudis is mine!"

"No Mine!"

"Mine!"

"Mine!"

"Mine!"

"Hey, hey, hey, what is going on here?" Moby and Tudis asked as they walked up to the girls. "SHE STARTED IT!" Yuna and Elise said as they pointed at each other. "Whatever let me take you a tour of this big city what we call Zanderkand. They walked about a quarter of a mile then they found the city. "Wow!" Moby and Elise both said. "It's like New York, but better!" Moby said. "I wish the guys can see this. I wonder what they are doing now."


	3. Meanwhile Or the History of Sin

Ch. 2 ½: Meanwhile or the History of Sin.

In Tokyo, everyone sat around the Megaplex wondering what happened to Elise and Moby. "I'm sure they are ok." Kaori said. "But what was that thing?" Mac asked. "His name is Sin." Zoë began. "It or he is from the heavens of Spira. It rises from the ocean and destroys everything in site including people. Many brave warriors try to stop the monster but none of them can defeat him. Its kind of sad you know? It's kind of like a hurricane but does greater damage. So there you have it, the history of Sin. "Wow that's real messed up so when he comes, no one can survive." Eddie said. "But what happened to Elise and Moby. "It's possible that they were teleported to another world." Zoë said. "But there's more to the story!" We'll check up on them later. Let's see how Moby and Elise are enjoying Zanderkand (or are they?).


	4. Elise Vs Yuna

Ch. 3: Elise Vs Yuna

For about an hour, Moby and Elise met Wakka, Lulu, Aruon, and Rikku. Elise is still upset that Yuna is with Tudis. Yuna was making Elise very jealous by hugging and kissing Tudis in front of Elise. After a little more of walking, they all went to get something to eat. Elise and Yuna went to the bathroom to talk (this is not going to end well). "Ok all of that hugging and kissing is very unnecessary." Elise said "What, I'm just showing him love. Don't get all jealous Elise." Yuna said. "You leave my man alone!" Elise shouted then she threw a bar of soap and hit Yuna right between her eyes. Yuna slapped her and Elise fell backwards. She got up and leaped up at Yuna causing her to hit the sink. Yuna threw punches left and right and Elise threw them back. Yuna grabbed her and shoved her head down a toilet for about 30 seconds. Elise finally broke free when she elbow to her stomach. Elise shoved her head to a mirror causing the mirror to shatter. This fight was going on for another 3 minutes until Lulu finally came to the rescue. She grabbed them by their necks and shouted to both of them "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YALL?!" Elise and Yuna started yelling at once. Lulu started grabbing harder then they stopped talking. "Now Elise," Lulu began, "You haven't been here for a day and already you're causing all this trouble! And Yuna, you need to stop acting all childish and learn to GROW UP!" "Yes Lulu," Yuna and Elise sighed. While Lulu was yelling at them, the rest of the group were wondering what was going on in there. "Maybe I should go in," Rikku said. "No, when Lulu goes on her 'rampage,' it's best not to interfere." Wakka told her. "Alright, hey I gotta go anyway and uh, Aruon come with me." Rikku said as she grabbed Aruon by his neck and took him out of the restaurant. "I wonder what they are going." Tudis said with his mouth full. "Oh well, lets eat!"


	5. The SSX World

Ch 4: The SSX World

"Ok why am I here?" Aruon asked. "Well, because I had to get out of there. And I wanted you to come with me." Rikku explained. "Well that makes me clear as mud. You know I never noticed how beautiful your eyes looked, so brown so dark. Aruon said in his deep voice. Rikku turned bright red "Um, thank you." She said. She paused for a moment and said "You have beautiful eyes as well." "Thanks," Aruon replied. They started holding hands and they walked toward the Zanderkand Beach. They watched the sunset over the ocean. They both looked into each others eyes. "Wow this is great, I'm glad I get to spend time with you." Rikku said. "Yeah, me too," Aruon smiled. They slowly got closer and closer until something came out of the ocean! "Aw now come on, I was about to get my first kiss!" Aruon shouted. "It's SIN!" Rikku shouted. "Come on Aruon we gotta stop it!" Rikku jumped as high as she could and started throwing attacks at the monster. It didn't even affect him. "Damn it!" she shouted "Nothing worked on him!" Walked up to the monster "Uh huh," he said "You are sure?" "What the hell are you doing Aruon?!" Rikku asked. "Listen to me," he said, "Sin wants us to go to another world." "What, You understand him?!" Rikku asked.

"Yes I can, he wants us to go."

"Will we die?"

"No, just please Rikku, trust me." He held out his hand. Rikku hesitated then she grabbed on his hand. "Yes I trust you Aruon,"

Later, Tudis, Wakka, Lulu, Yuna, Elise, and Moby ran outside to find out what happened.

"Where are Rikku and Aruon?" Tudis asked. "I think Sin came and took them away. That bloody bastard!" Moby shouted. "That's a possibility but where did they take them? "Sin came," a little boy said. Everyone turned around. The little boy had on an all black hood so you couldn't see his face. "He came and took them away to another world." "SSX," Elise and Moby said at once. "Yeah they gotta be there!" Tudis said. "You must find a way; find a way to go to the SSX world and defeat Sin once and for all…" The little boy said then he faded away. "This place just gets stranger and stranger," Elise said. "Well we heard the boy we need to go to the SSX world!" Tudis shouted. "Uh, how?" Lulu asked. "Sin is no where to be found and it's not like we have a big jet to take us there" "Don't worry," Tudis said, "Sin will be back…"

Just like Elise and Aruon, Rikku and Aruon couldn't remember a thing so the first thing was "What happened?" They walked around the place covered in snow they saw a sign that read Tokyo Megaplex. "What kind a place is this?" Rikku asked. "I don't know," Aruon told her. After another minute of walking, they saw a group of people. They ran to hide. "Who are those people?" Rikku whispered. "I don't know," Aruon whispered back

They heard one of the people talking about Sin. "How do they know about Sin?" Rikku whispered again. "Do you honestly think I know?" Aruon asked her. "Do you think they can help us?" Rikku whispered. "I DON'T KNOW!" Aruon screamed. The whole group heard that. They all waked toward Aruon and Rikku. "AAAAHHHH!" one of the girls screamed, "MINI SIN! Take this, and that, and some of these, and one of those!" The girl started whacking Aruon with her snowboard. Rikku couldn't help but laugh, so did everyone else. After a moment of pain, Aruon finally got a hold of her snowboard. "Stop it alright? There's no such thing as mini Sin! Rikku you just sat there laughing while I was in pain?" Rikku snickered "Sorry, it was funny," "Well if you're not mini Sin then who are you?" the girl asked. "I am Aruon and this is Rikku." Aruon introduced. "Well my name is Kaori and sorry for hitting you and these are my friends Zoë, Mac, Griff, and Eddie. Kaori said. "How do you know about Sin?" Rikku asked. It took my parents a couple of years ago. It came back earlier and took Elise and Moby. How come you are here?" Zoë asked. "Sin came and took us here, that's how we ended up here. I wish I can go back." Rikku said. "You can," a voice said. Everyone looked around "Wow weird," Griff said. "Your friends are trying to come here and when they do, everyone shall work together to defeat Sin." "Oh no," Eddie shouted. "What?" Mac asked. "The SSX race is about to begin in four hours we need two more people or we are disqualified." Eddie said. Everyone looked at Rikku and Aruon "Oh no, I don't know the first thing about Snowboarding." Aruon "So we can teach you," Eddie said "Yeah man, it won't take long at all." Mac said.


End file.
